The Maze Runner: THE FOURTH TRIAL
by IAMASEXYMAN
Summary: Thomas goes on a new trial set up by WICKED! He will reunite with his current friends, and some old friends! Maybe even some new ones... please review to give me criticism!
1. Chapter 1

ok so some shit happened like a year passed and thomas and brenda were married and had a lot of sex and brenda was pregnant and thomas was starring at a rock because it looked interesting. then it suddenly glitched up as if it were a digital simulation and then turned back to normal. then the rock was erased from existence and the world around thomas slowly turned into something that looked like it was tron. "I swear to fucking god WICKED what the fuck" thomas thought to himself. he was about to kill himself until minho, brenda, and newt (he's alive again because i want him to be) came up to him. then mark and alec from the kill order showed up even though i haven't finished that book and i'm assuming they die they just didn't and somehow survived and ended up here in the magical flat trans paradise. then minho patted thomas back. "dude dont kill yoruself" and then minho and all of thomas's friends disappeared slowly and faded away from existence. then mark and alec started having big gay twinkXgrizzly sex. "aha! WICKED must be showing this to me to test my reactions and study the variable patterns it causes in my brain, so i'll do something they never expected!" then thomas started masturbating to alec and mark. thomas was smart WICKED would have never expected this... then mark and alec died and faded away from existence and then the paradise turned into the maze from the first book. "goddammit WICKED at least let me finish next time" and then thomas kept running through the maze but then a griever came out and bumfricked him and got its griever juice inside thomas and he got mpreg. thomas was pregnant with a beautiful greiver baby but he kept running. then he found a flat trans and it teleported him outside the maze. he was outside WICKED HQ which was completely rebuilt. the ratman was there alive again even though thomas choked him to death and he got crushed in an explosion. he was naked but his weewee was all shriveled up. "thomas i have the flare and look at me glare im gonna rip off your pair" janson mcwanson said and then leaped at thomas and grabbed his family jewels and tried tearing them off. "I NEED THIS TO FIND THE CURE" janson the ratman said as thomas screamed. then thomas screamed and kicked janson and janson fell back. thomas slowly walked toward him, about to kill him then he suddenly tripped on a rock and his mouth and lip touched ratman's dong. then thomas was about to stomp on ratman's dick when ratman backed up his bare butt against the snow and yelled at thomas to stop. "thomas, that's it. we did it. we found the cure to the flare. we never needed your brain. the cure is sex. it is the wonderful joy of sex!" janson said. "oh my god" thomas thought. then he and janson had sex with every crank and the world was restored.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

okay so thomas and ratman had a lot of sexy sex with the cranks and had healed them. thomas and ratman had truly bonded and were best friends now... almost in love.

however... "thomas" ratman began. thomas looked intently into ratman's glorious beatiful rat eyes. "im sorry but this was all fake. it was a simulation, none of those cranks were real," he revealed. thomas was shocked. "WHY RATMAN? WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?" thomas screamed. ratman patted his back. "im sorry thomas... i wanted to tell you the truth, because during our bonding... i started to see u as a real friend" ratman said. thomas was confused tho. "wait how are you still alive and sane i thought u had the flare" thomas asked. ratman sighed. "you're in a digital simulation. the flat trans to the paradise was all a fake and just put u into a simulation. i am a fake ratman, known as Data Ratman... i am sorry tommy" ratman said as he hugged thomas. then the digital world started fading. "thomas there is just ONE MORE trial and it's easy!" Data Ratman said. thomas listened in. "what is it ratman?" he asked. and ratman looked at him. "well they put all of the real ratman's memories in my brain so i know everything u have said to the real ratman and remember that one time if u asked if we would make u swim thru the ocean in your undies? well ur gonna do that" and then before thomas could do anything he was suddenly in the ocean in his undies back inside the real world. suddenly a shark started swimming toward thomas and it scared thomas so he crapped himself and the shark thought it was gross so it swam away. thomas had an impenetrable poop barrier around him keeping fish and animals away. he swam across the ocean and it took him 14 weeks... and now he had just made it on land. then a WICKED guy was there. it was ratman. "Thomas! it is me data ratman... they transferred my body into the real world!" Data ratman said. then he kissed thomas. thomas was glad to be reunited with his friend. "however... WICKED wants you to do ANOTHER trial..." ratman said. "WICKED is a DICKED" thomas said as he creid. 


	3. Chapter 3

this chapter and possibly the rest of the story is dedicated to The Genius, otherwise known as Xx The Genius Xx. he inspired me to go on when i had nobody else... all the other reviews were so mean and nasty in blatant manners. however, i unearthed the tru meaning behind The Genius's review and have learned something from him. he's a great guy. i know he just wants what's best for me and honestly having him around makes me feel like i'm finally exiting my depression... it's been so long since i've been happy. thank you, The Genius. thank you. you are my favorite person in the maze runner fandom.

anyway thomas was crying and hugging ratman and kissing him... he couldn't believe he had ANOTHER trial. "i kept asking WICKED if i could go with u, tommy-kun... but they said u had to go alone..." ratman cried as he hugged thomas. thomas was all "what... what is the trial? i'll get thru it so i can see u again" he said. then thomas thought it'd be REALLY embarrassing if he randomly showed up at school one day completely naked. and then suddenly he was at school naked. teresa was there, brenda was there, minho was there, newt was there, gally was there, chuck was there, and even ratman was there as a teacher. thomas immediately covered his wingwong with his meeble hands. what does meeble mean again? anyway thomas was covering his wingwang and everyone was laughing. "haha look at what you got stuck with brenda i'm so glad i died his pingerdinger is so small," teresa said as brenda sighed. this had to be all wrong, brenda LOVED thomas's dinglebingle. why else would she do the sex with him back in the flat trans paradise? then thomas released that the flat trans paradise was all a fake and it was a simulation set up by WICKED and he was in there alone with fake versions of his friends and that WICKED had a crapton of simulation things that they could send Thomas thru. so brenda, minho, and the rest were still alive. but these guys before him were fakes. however... ratman felt so real to thomas. ratman even winked at him. it HAD to be the ratman he knew and loved... so thomas ran over and embraced him. "i knew you'd know it's my tommy, now come on. pass the trial! we need you to feel embarrassed to study certain variables in ur brain, so show you wongledongle to all ur friends..." ratman explained. thomas didn't want to, but he knew he had to... so he exposed and flashed his dingerdangler into all of his friend's faces, especially chucks. when he put it in front of chuck it touched his face. and then he tried putting it inside of terea's mouth bc he missed teresa even though he was a dickwad to her for "betraying" him even tho brenda technically did the same and he forgave her like less than a paragraph into the book later and even tho i like brenda more i still think that's fricking dumb nice job james dashner. so anyway yeah thomas started bonin teresa, but his embarrasment variables weren't going up... his lust ones were and then brenda screamed at thomas. "THOMAS STOP THAT IM THE REAL BRENDA AND THAT'S THE REAL MINHO AND THAT'S THE REAL (DATA) RATMAN AND THE REST ARE FAKES EXCEPT GALLY BUT WHO CARES ABOUT HIM LET'S ESCAPE AND STOP CHEATING ON ME" brenda yelled and then she grabbed thomas. "we have to escape WICKED" she said. minho, ratman, and gally were right behind them. "uh oh" thomas thought to himself. how would he explain to brenda that he loved ratman now... he had already been on ONE horribly handled and written love triangle, he didn't need to be in another... oh wait, he did. because every single book these days needs to be a distopian thing where teens fight each and possibly zombies and/or a corrupt government with FORCED LOVE TRIANGLES THAT USUALLY HAVE TO BE RESOLVED AND ORIENTED AROUND THE MALE CHARACTER AND EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN IT IS TO BUILD ONTO HIS STORY RATHER THAN THE CHARCTERS AND APPARENLY ALL AUTHORS HAVE NO IDEA THAT LOVE TRIANGLES CAN EASILY BE RESOLVED IN THE END WITH CLOSURE AND PLATONIC FRIENDSHIPS AND UNDERSTANDING AND AHASFHSDFSAF FRICK YOU DEATH CURE YOU STUID POS. anyway yeah thomas was running with brenda, ratman, minho, and gally from fake chucks, newts, and teresas who had turned into fricking grievers... suddenly all the grievers merged to make a 巨大な弛緩性金属生き物 (GIGU GREIVU FLACCIDU GIGANTU) and then it sped the frick up and killed gally and ate him and then thomas, minho, ratman, and brendah hid in a school room. then a WICKED guy came out. "way to go thomas, you passed this trial and u reunited with some of ur friends. now it is time for the next phase of the plan. you and your friends must live out in the outside world WITH the cranks for a year. have fun" the WICKED guy said and then picked up thomas and all his friends and threw them through a flat trans back to the real world (thomas was in a fake one in the school) and then they showed up someone very dry and grim (not a desert bc then it would be the scorch lol) and now they had to survive...

thanks again the genius this would have never have been possible without you


	4. Chapter 4

so thomas, minhoi, ratman, and brenda were outside in the crank world for the next trial. anyway thomas and co were doing fine until suddenly a crank cranked his crank over to thomas nad they were surrounded by cranks. all hope was lost for tommy and friends until thomas remembered... sex cured cranks. it was knlowgede from a fake he had to use irl. he was smart for knowing this but brenda thot he was wrong and that he would get AIDS from ccranks, but little did brenda know he ALREADY Had aids... "hahah i laready have aids brenda you had no idea while we had THE SEX in the flat trans paradise" thomas said but brenda was all like "that was a fake me you dumbass" and then thomas was like "oh oops". anyway then minho was all "dont owrry thomas id still have sex with yo" AD THEY DID IT RIGHT THERE AND THE CRANKS WERE SO DISGUSTED BY SEX (funf act: cranks are homophobic gay sex is their weakness) THAT THEY EXPLODED ON THE SPOT

anyway a year passed and thomas was able to cure VERY FEW cranks with the power of penetration. also he had condom sex with brenda but was having an affair with her bc he loved ratman so much... and also he was having A LOT of sex with minho because of the cranks being homophobic and seeing gay sex killing them. anyway one of the cranks thomas was able to save with sex was newt, so newt was alive and well again :) and like he forgave thomas for everything. "yeah i even forgive you for killing me but tommy your magical peeny healed me ;)" and then minho was like "thomas. you HURT me husbando , prepare for the 麺の怒り!" and then minho shot out deadly blasts of energy and started choking thomas with his noodle. then ratman broke up the fight and thomas hid behind ratman and then brenda realized that she had AIDS because thomas's condom freakin broked and she was pregnant. then she gave birth right there on the spot and gave birth to chuck. she had rebirthed chuck within her womb... chuck came out full size just as thomas had last seen him. he hugged his tru best friend of all time. almost i forgot to mention that thomas is naked and that since chuck just came out of birth he was naked too and their wieners touched as they hugged and it signified the meaingfulness of their friendship. then threy kissed. "chuck i missed you" thomas siad. and then chuck was all "i know thomas baby, i know..." and then brenda was like "ew thomas stop cheating on me" and then thomas realized he was now in a shitty 4 way affair good job thomas. then a WICKED HQ guy came out and scooped up thomas and all his naked frineds. "okay thomas. good job but we have just ONE MORE trial. we need you... to find tru love..." brenda looked at thomas with a really hot flirty face. "he knows that one for sure"


	5. Chapter 5

okay so thomas had to find his true love and shit. brenda thought she was his tru love so she was expecting him to walk up to her and call her his true love. however, thomas did not love thomas... he loved ratman... and chuck... and minho. thomas thought how he actually loved ratman the most. so thomas was about to tell the WICKED guy who he chosed. then the WICKED guy was like, "Thomas, lust is not love..." and that was REALLY deep so then it hit thomas... who was his TRU love... was it chuck? he did grow clsoe to him FIRST before anyone... was it mihno, more like mihNO, because he only had sex with him. he didn't really like brenda anymore tbh, so no. so was it chuck or ratman? then the WICKED guy was like "guess we have to put you through ANOTHER trial so you can learn tru love!" and then thomas blacked out and woke up in a maze.

okay so thomas was naked in the maze and he had a permanent hardcore boner because of something WICKED did to his dicked. so thomas ran through the maze naked. and like while it happened he saw the faces of all his loves... chuck, minho, brend, ratman, and... teresa. wtf teresa? thomas almost forgot about her, but he suddenly remembered her. so that happened. then thomas had a breakdown and images of his loves went across his mind. his boner kept dying whenever he thought of teresa, and brenda, and, minho, and also newt i forgot he was still alive haha. however he also lost his boner while thinking of chuck. but whenever he thought about ratman... it grew. it grew bigger than it originally was. his bonger became three times as big as his usual dick size and it was incredible. then the maaze around his disappeared and the WICKED guy came up. "good job, Thomas. you finally realized... true love. now we have realized the lust and love hormones and whatnot and studies those variables in your brain. now we just need you to some more... just a few more tests. we promise, thommas. our 6th or so test for you is... to have a child with ratman. we gave given him the cure to the flare but we forgot what it was btw." 


	6. Chapter 6

anyway so thomas was talking to that WICKED guy he always talks to and he was like "thomas... you need to get ratman pregnant" anyway then thomas started to teleport into a rooma nd you realized something odd... you were starting to see things from thomas's body. you were now inside thomas.

you saw ratman on the other side of the room. he approached you. the room had no doors. ratman eyed you and said, "I'm ready, Thomas... also, Thomas, is it okay if I call you Reader? Don't mind it, it's just uh."  
>"yeah you can call me Reader," you said from Thomas's body. then ratman smiled and he lied down on the table in the middle of the room and unzipped his pants. his wonger expanded in size and almost completely rocketed out. wow that's really gay why am i writing this. wait i'm pans i think. anyway, you approached ratman. you knew you had to fulfill thomas's mission while in his body. first you gave a bj to ratman. he moaned, "Reader, reader!" again and again. then you gave him an hj and it was NASTY. then ratman fell asleep after ejaculating and while he did you lubed up (if your a girl you have a wiener now lol) and started giving ratman anal. you thrashed him so hard you came and there was so much sticky sap that it made ratman mpreg omg. ratman then looked up. "Reader..." he whispered as you felt yourself leaving thomas's body. then the WICKED guy came back in. ratman's belly was already showing signs of pregnacy. "good job, Thomas," the WICKED guy said to Thomas. then the WICKED guy was like. "OKay, one more job Thomas. Kill the intruder" and then he pointed at you. Then Thomas shot you. "Okay Thomas, you passed our latest trial; impregnate ratman and kill the traitor. also we're keeping a list of the trials you've done since you lived in the flat trans paradise. we have... ANOTHER... trial for you... Trial 7. We want you to give an abortion to Ratman. If we ever want to find the cure to the flare, you must be able to know how to do abortion... but first, lol. we have another trial before that. the christian republicans have made abortion illegal. don't ask why we still have politics in a distopian apocalyptic teen novel with badly-handled-love-triangles world, but we do. thomas... we need you to destroy polotics."<p>

so thomas begun Trial 6.5 and he left to go to the government with Brenda, Newt, Minho, and Chuck. Ratman stayed behind bc he was pregnant and going through pregnacy. anyway minho was leading the gang to the government building and they had a plan to sneak in and then minho was like "wtf let's just charge in" and then he screamed "ラーメンが支配しなければならない！雌犬! (Ramen ga shihai shinakereba naranai! Meinu)!" and he screeched and hollored like the goofy yell and ran in with his ak47s and gun stuff and shot everyone in the min lobby. wow thomas and friends hacking the government even though WICKED could have fucking asked the government to help them and the government would do it while bending over. anyway, thomas was all "newt... do the thing" and then newt turned into a crank. like, newt was a pseudo crank who could turn into a crank and back to normal at will. that makes him amazing, right? so newt turned into a crank. anyway, then it turned out... there was already cranks there! THAT ADDS SUSPENSE TO A SUSPENSEFUL SITUATION WOW I'M SO GOOD AT WRITING SHITTY NOVELS THAT TARGET THE TEEN DEMOGRAPHIC. MAYBE I SHOULD ADD FAKE CAHRACTER DEVELOPMENT NEXT?! okay so then thomas and minho started hving YAOI SEX because cranks were homophobes and seeing gay sex still killed them and blew them up. thomas and minho got in the center of all the cranky cranks and started plowing each others buttholes. then all the cranks exploded one by one until it was all an edgy pile of blood in the building. then they heard newt scream, his head was inflating. "OH MMY GOD! NEWT, WHAT'S WRONG?" thomas screamed. "oh, OH MINHO" he shouted after that. newt's head grew bigger. "thomas stop having gay sex with minho! it's killing newt!" brenda screamed. chuck was fucking confused because he had no idea thomas was good friends with minho now and he thought brenda was teresa for some reason lol. "so teresa, since thomas seems to be gay now, wanna go out?" he asked her. brenda was like "oh, no, he's not gay. he only has sex with others for trials or to fight cranks," brenda replied. then chuck was like"..." and then thomas finally finished inside minjo just as newt was about to die. like if tey continued for another second, he WOULD have died. then newt was all. "no... keep doing it. i will WATCH this time... i will turn my weakness into a strength, and stimulate my powers to it" he said. then brenda was like "well gee if he HAS TO then i guess it's a good idea" and thomas was like "ooooh yeah, that definitely sounds like a good idea. sorry brenda, but hey, i know you like watching so there's an incentive" then he plowed back into minho for round 2. then newt watched and got off to it. "finally...im no longer a homophobe." see that's character development.

so after defeating the government and the cranks inside the government's HQ, Thomas was like hacking into the database and he removed abortion from the list of banned things. now he could give ratman an abortion.


	7. Chapter 7

okay so thomas had to give ratman an abortion after defeating the republican christians and mkaing abortion legal everywhere. ratman was still asleep, ass in the air. thomas stuck his hand in and grabbed the fetus, then yanked it out. ratman screamed and woke up. he was having a nightmare where thomas ripped out his baby's fetus. when he looked over, he saw thomas's hand in his asssssshoe. ratman was like "thomas! what are you doing?" and tommy-kun was like "i'm just checking yo assssshoe," and rummaged his hand around. then he pulled it out and licked the dirt off. "never mind, i'll just check later," he said. then he left.

thomas was in his WICKED HQ room. he was thinking deeply. ratman had only been pregnant for a few hours now. mpregnany only lasted around seven. thomas realized that he wanted to have the baby now. he wanted to raise a baby with ratman. it would be a munny, or whatever the flare-immune people in maze runner were called. probably something stupid, like "マグルディック," as Minho would say. anyway, thomas decided he WAS going to have the baby... and WICKED couldn't do anything.

brenda was like "ugh thoams gross u cant have a baby with ratman you should have a baby with me" and thomas disliked brenda so much now he was actively and openly gay, but she didn't know that. #teenromance. so thomas, was, like, "brenda i think wicked is EXPECTING me to give ratman the abortion. i think what they really want me to do to prove my worth is to have and raise the baby... sorry. you can be its stepmother lol" thomams said. brenda only agreed to things bc she thought it was necessary to commplete the trial.

so thomas, chuck, newt, minho, and brenda took ratman and went to a panic room and locked it from the inside. some WICKED wanker was like "haha, cant stay in there forever!" but then they did haha.

so then ratman gave birth and the baby slid out. it was teresa. the exact same way she looked when she died. and she was naked bc birth. so was thomas. thomas was like "wow! a friend i haven't seen in like over a year now. as any human would, i'm going to express happiness toward your existence because you're a good, mostly platonic-at-the-moment friend of mine!" and then brenda was like "WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY" and then she ripped off her clohtes to reveal a wrestling outfit like a wwe one wow what a fucking nerd and she stared at thomas. "THOMAS. STOP. CHEATING. ON. ME." she screamed. thomas almost crapped his underwear. also did i mention he's been wearing the same unwashed underwear this entire story? well yeah he is and that's gross because in that one chapter he shit his pants. in the ocean, no less. so then thomas was like "no james dashner why this why now" and then brenda (who's professional wrestling name is "Brenda Brenda") leaped at Thomas. "first you, then i'm taking that other bitch DOWN," brenda brenda said.a nd then thomas was like "but if you're fighting FOR ME WHY ARE YOU KILLING ME NO" and then brenda slapped him. also he clothes fell off and so did thomas's. also chuck was a nudist. ratman was naked for child birth because mpreg child birth is easier when nude. also minho and newt were having naked sex. teresa was already naked. everyone was naked in the room. after a few moments, the essence of their nudity combined into a source of power, then culminated and formed a being of pure energy. holy fuck it was Jorge. also he was naked bc its not like someone birthed from raw energy would come with clothes. "hey there, hermano" he said. "dont call me that call me senpai" minho pleaded. everyone looked at jorge. jorge looked at brenda (mostly her boobers but that's not important) and said "brenda... you must realize thomas is gay. he doesn't want you, he wants a polygamy relationship with newt, minho, and chuck. please understand" and then brenda was quiet. "FINE! you know what TOMMY, i'll go out with your OLD girlfriend. we'll see how you like that" and then brenda and teresa started having amazing undetailed fanfiction yuri sex. but thomas pretended not to like it bc he had to pretend to be gay in spite of brenda and to get her to piss off. actually no thomas was gay now brenda made him dislike girls. anyway then a WICKED guy emerged from a secret tile on the floor. "congrats thomas, you and your team of nudists have cleared Trial 7. now thomas, i just wanna tell you-" he begun and thomas cut him off. "let me guess. there's ANOTHER trial, huh fuckboy?" thomas asked. "w-wow... yeah. Trial 8 is coming up, Thomas. in Trial 8, Thomas. we need you to have two girlfriends at once to study the variable patterns it causes in your brain." and then the wicked guy looked at teresa and brenda.


	8. Chapter 8

thomas had begun Trial 8. he went to the WICKED movie theater with Brenda and Teresa and did teen wait no he's an adult now i think bc of the time skip i added where it skipped ahead a year or two like at the beginning of chapter 1 and then when the gang lived outside with the cranks and i'm assuming thomas and co are 18 now. except for chuck. anyway thomas did typical young adult making out shit with brenda and teresa during the movie and the movie was called WICKED Propagand Tape 9. then after they took their bucket of pop corn and went into the unisex theater bathroom and did kinky pop corn things. all they did was fuck relentlessly. what else did you expect lol

then one day, thomas returned to their hotel room in WICKED HQ. "honeys i'm home" thomas said and he saw them both having sex on the couch. "w-what? HOW COULD YOU TWO DO THIS WITHOUT ME? HOW COULD YOU FUCK EACH OTHER?! WOULD I EVER FUCK ONE OF YOU WITHOUT THE OTHER?" then he ran out crying but teresa and brenda finished THE SEX first before going to console him. thomas was crying. "we've all been going out for 3 weeks and this is tearing me apart! YOU TWO ONLY LOVE EACH OTHER, NOT ME" he screeched. "no" teresa said. then brenda said "yeah". and thomas wiped away a single tear. "what do you mean?" he siad. then brenda said "the only reason teresa and i like each other is bc we have so much in common... we both want to have you, because we're two of the most dully written female characters to ever be written in a novel." and then thomas was like "oh my god you're right about everything. so do you guys wnat to do the do now or wh-" nd then brENDA AND TERESA LEAPED AT HIM AND RIPPED OFF HIS CLOTEHS AND TERESA HUMPED HIs FACE WHILE BRENDA SUCKED HIS YINGERDINGER. thommas screamed as teresa suffocated him with her clitiriciocious. thomas also liked it though so he bit dow hard and teresa screamed and ten she fell down on brenda and the impact made brenda chomp down and made her head drop down and then thomas was the one screaming.

thomas was rushed to the WICKED hospital. a WICKED (hot) nurse came in. "thomas, hey it's me Paige. you know, the chancellor. now I have a trial for you... Trial 9. Sew your own winkwank back on." 


	9. Chapter 9

thomas took the noodle needle and started sewing the tip of his yong-wong back on. once it was done, paige looked at him and said "here, let me kiss the boo boo" and then she gave thomas a bj wtf. then wicked people came in and were like "okay thomas, time for Trial 10" and Paige was like "wtf you said we'd only need 9 trials? YOU LIED TO ME AGAIN! I'M GOING ROGUE, AGAIN." and then she grabbed Thomas by the weenpeen and dragged him out. she knocked on the door of the Thomas and Co Dorms. Brenda, Teresa, Minho, Chuck, Newt, Ratman, and Jorge were like "say what" and then Paige was like "RUN GO GET IN THE BERG" and they ran to the berg and flew off and escaped wicked. thomas the counted on his fingers all the trials he has done. the maze, the scorch, the death cure, the fucking-cranks-with-ratman trial, the undies swimming trial, the nude at school trial, the living with cranks trial, the love trials, the pregancy/legalizing abortion trial, the (anti) abortion trial, the heterosexual threeway trial, and just now, the peen attachment trial. that was a total of 12 trials jeezers. on the berg, Paige looked at thoams. "sorry thomas... they were gonna keep you going until you got to 16 trials... i thought i made it clear i wouldn't allow it but i guess they were going to make you do it anyway." then thomas was like "but why should i trust you, ur probably working for them bich" and she was like "lol i am but they just kicked me out so i'm on your squad now." then the berg landed and they saw frypan and aris. "hey guys join us" thomas said and then frypan and aris did. the squad... was complete.

then some wicked guys popped out and started screaming. they shot all of thomas's friends in front of him. "thomas, you SHOULD have listened to us," said the WICKED guy. "Trial 10, which is actually Trial 13 is finished. Trial 13, the trial where all your friends die. MUWHAHAHAHA" 


End file.
